Nightmares and Dreams
by dndkeg
Summary: A nightmare of his demise was torturing her, because she couldn't help him that one day, can Wendy forgive herself and a can a certain Rainbow Fire Mage help her do just that? Maybe even more?
1. A Horrible Nightmare and a Lovely Dream

**Hey guys it's dndkeg here, bringing you guys a new story that I've been trying to write for a while. Sorry I have not been active lately, I've had a lot of school work to do as well a few more story ideas that I had in mind. As of now updates for Fairies of the Multiverse has been slow lately as I do not have a lot of time, so right now when I do have time I have something that I can write that does not require canon and full out from my head. So without further ado I bring you a Fairy Tail fanfic: Nightmares and Dreams enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Horrible Nightmare and a Lovely Dream**

 _"Hang on Romeo-kun!" Wendy said as she was running towards a cliff where a beaten up Romeo was grasping for dear life!_

 _"Almost there..." Wendy panted as she reached for the cliff and was about to grab Romeo's hand, yet fatal timing ensured and his hand gave way, and all that Wendy saw was her friend scream and fall to his fatal death..._

 _"ROMEO-KUN!"_

"AHHHHHHH!" Wendy screamed as she woke up, her heart beating very fast, sweat all over her petite forehead and navy blue hair. When she finally composed herself Wendy realized that it was all a nightmare and she was in her dorm room at Fairy Hills, she then buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

"Child, is there something wrong?" a familiar voice asked. Wendy looked up and saw her Exceed friend Carla hovering over her, she was wearing pink pajamas and had a concerned look on her face, "I heard you scream, was it a nightmare?"

"Yes, it was, but I'm fine Carla," Wendy muttered out, but her Exceed friend was having nothing of it.

"Wendy, if something happened in there you can tell me," Carla said, feeling sympathetic even though it was around midnight.

"I'm fine, really, just go back to sleep Carla," Wendy said, Carla was about to protest, but thought against it, if Wendy wasn't ready to tell her then so be it.

"Alright, goodnight Wendy," Carla said reluctantly, before going into a small bed on top of the drawer aside Wendy's bed.

"Goodnight," Wendy muttered as she tried to go back to sleep, but was struggling due to the nightmare of Romeo, still fresh on her mind...

* * *

 _ **Later that Day at the Guild...**_

Wendy did not get a lot of sleep last night, everyone could tell, due to the bags under her eyes and her constant yawning.

"Wendy, are you alright?" Mirajane asked concerned for the bluenette.

"Oh yes! I'm fine just tired that's all," Wendy said half-heartedly.

"If you say so, here's your milkshake by the way," Mirajane replied with a comforting smile.

"Thank you," Wendy said as she took her chocolate milkshake.

"WE'RE BACK!" a loud voice said, busting through the guild doors, Wendy turned and saw Romeo riding Natsu's back while punching the latter playfully. Since their time skip, Romeo became stronger and dressed up similar to his idol "big brother". Now he was a year older than Wendy was.

"Hey, Mira-nee," Romeo greeted the pretty barmaid as he got off Natsu and took a seat next to Wendy.

"Hello Romeo, how was your mission?" she asked as she prepared his usual drink.

"It was great, although our pay was reduced since Natsu-nii destroyed a building," the Rainbow Fire Mage sighed.

"Typical Natsu," Mirajane said with a small giggle, "by the way where did he go off too?"

"He said he wanted to go visit Lucy-nee," Romeo said offhandedly, "since they are dating now."

Not too long after the Grand Magic Games, Lucy actually confessed her feelings to the naive Fire Dragon Slayer, only for him to say that he felt the exact same towards the Celestial Spirit Mage, after which they have been dating for the past two months.

"Well at least he isn't dense like Gray was to Juvia, and for Gajeel and Levy for that matter," Mira said with another laugh.

It was true despite Gray trying to be cool as it were to speak he may have had a tiny attraction to the obsessed Water Mage, and since Lyon kept on trying to woo her, Gray then decided to ask her out on a date on their 423rd Day Anniversary (yes Juvia still counted the days since she met her, "beloved Gray-sama") and the rest was history after that.

As for Gajeel he may have been dense but he wasn't stupid like Natsu was. Despite that, he still didn't think he deserved Levy, after all he was the one who crucified her and her team to a tree. It may have taken a while to forgive himself and move on, but after she saved him from the Eclipsed Celestial Spirit King, the gruff Iron Dragon Slayer finally asked her out, much to Jet and Droy's...childish sobs and protests.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you there," Romeo said with a laugh, as Mirajane gave him a chocolate milkshake of his own. "Although it is different with Erza-nee and Jellal-san."

For some "odd" reason when Erza took on S-Class missions by herself, somehow Jellal was also there as well. When that happened, they ended up doing the mission together and went on secret dates after. Jellal always wrote to Erza about how he was doing, but for purposes, since he was a vigilante and a wanted man, he never wrote the return address from where his current location was. However, recently Erza lifted the rule for boys not being allowed at Fairy Hills for "reasons unknown."

As Romeo started drinking his milkshake, Wendy couldn't help but stare at him. Here was the boy that she was having a nightmare of dying, in front of her. Wendy seemed to not have realized that she was staring at him for a few minutes, when Romeo noticed her staring out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Wendy," Romeo said dropping the -nee since he was technically older than her, "is there something wrong?"

Wendy finally realized of what she was doing and flushed red with embarrassment, "No, I'm fine Romeo-kun," she ended her sentence with a yawn. Wendy cursed herself mentally when Romeo noticed and cast a worried look towards her.

"Are you sure, it looks like you haven't been sleeping very well lately," Romeo said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me," the Sky Dragon Slayer said shyly.

"If you say so," Romeo said before glancing at his father, Macao, "I have to go, it looks like my father is drunk again,". He sighed, "See you later Wendy," the Rainbow Fire Mage then got up from his bar seat and helped a fully drunk Macao out of the guild.

Mirajane saw the whole exchange and looked at Wendy worriedly. It had been yesterday after the whole Ichiya Apocalypse incident and now she seemed to have turned into a tired mess. Curious of to why she was staring at Romeo, Mira went up to the bluenette girl, making some small talk with the latter.

"Wendy is there something you're hiding from us?" Mirajane asked worriedly.

"I told you I'm fine Mira-san," Wendy said, trying not to be rude.

"Well you staring at Romeo seemed to tell me otherwise," the barmaid said with a slightly teasing smile.

 _Wah! She actually saw that?_ Wendy thought blushing red, much to Mira's amusement, although she didn't show it.

"Yeah, you seemed relieved that he was here," Mira said before turning to a pose and expression of deep thought, "It seems to be connected to why you are tired today," she deduced, not knowing how close she was to figuring out the whole situation.

Wendy then gave up with a sigh, she had to tell someone sometime, "Well when almost everyone was infected from the hot man potion Ichiya made, we stumbled upon Romeo-kun, he actually was able to avoid being turned into one himself, for most of it," Wendy said until her face fell, "but then we were surrounded by several Ichiya people, he told us to find Natsu-san, and we had to leave him there to being infected by the Ichiyas." Wendy then started to cry, "It's because I left him behind even though there may have been a way to save him," Mira then grabbed a nearby tissue box and gave it to Wendy, "Last night I had a nightmare about him about to die, I tried to save him but..." Wendy couldn't take it anymore as she started to cry even more, the nightmare still fresh on her mind.

"Child, I didn't think it was this bad," Carla said behind the bluenette, apparently listening to the whole ordeal.

"Carla! How long were you standing there?" Wendy asked.

"Long enough to know why you had that nightmare, Wendy," her Exceed friend replied with sympathy.

"Maybe the reason why is because you might actually 'like' him, " Mirajane suggested with a still teasing smile on her face, despite Wendy's current mood.

Wendy blushed a scarlet red when she heard that.

"Er...um...I don't l-like R-Romeo-kun l-like th-that," the bluenette replied, stuttering and still trying to dry off her tears.

"Then why are you stuttering and your face is red?" Mira asked still teasing the Sky Dragon Slayer; the latter would have wished she would just die of embarrassment.

"That's enough Mira," Carla said seriously.

"Alright, alright sorry Wendy."

"It's okay," Wendy replied.

* * *

 _ **Later that night at Fairy Hills...**_

Wendy was about to go to bed while her thoughts swirled around about a certain Rainbow Fire Mage. She blushed when she thought about him, his black, ruffled hair; the outfit he wears that is similar to Natsu's; and his well toned muscles; Wendy blushed harder at the last one. She still thought about her nightmare of her friend perishing, she knew it was just a dream, but it felt so real and it terrified her. She was staring at the wall with a slightly terrified expression written on her face for a few minutes without realizing.

"Wendy, time to go to bed," Carla said as she walked out of the bathroom, jarring Wendy out of her thoughts.

"Okay," the bluenette replied absentmindedly, "Good night, Carla." She then turned out the lamp next to her bed and started to drift off to sleep.

 _Wendy opened her eyes and looked around, it seemed she was in a meadow full of white flowers. She was in the shade of a lone oak tree on a hill. Wendy looked down and saw that she seemed to be sitting on a red and white, checkered patterned picnic blanket with a basket on her left, but someone else on her right. When she looked up to her right she was completely taken aback when she saw Romeo sitting next to her, with his hands behind his back and leaning back against the oak tree with a content smile on his face._

 _Romeo then looked at Wendy with a smile as he took his left hand behind his head and slowly intertwined it with Wendy's. The Sky Maiden in response slightly tightened her grip on his hand, a slight blush present on both of their faces. Without realizing it, their faces began to inch closer, and closer, their lips about to touch when..._

Sunlight peered through the window inside Wendy's room as it rested directly on her face. She started to stir awake and lazily lifted her hand to block the blinding sunlight until her eyes fully adjusted. Then her eyes widened as big as dinner plates as the memory of her dream slammed into her like a freight train, followed up by her face turning many shades of red.

"EEEEEK!"

Wendy started to panic and threw the bed sheets over her as her dream was seemingly presented as a date with Romeo and somehow getting her first kiss with him.

 _"I can't believe I even dreamt of that!"_ Wendy thought, _"Although it was kind of nice…-AHH! Knock it off Wendy!"_

"Wendy, is something wrong?" Carla asked through the bathroom door as she was getting ready.

"Erm, no everything is fine," Wendy lied, somehow having spoken in a steady voice, although she was still panicking on the inside. She then shook her thoughts of her dream and decided to get ready for the day.

* * *

 _ **At the Guild...**_

Another normal day at the guild...or as normal as it could get. Some fight broke out between Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel on who is the best boyfriend while their girlfriends were just chatting on the sidelines.

"...and then Natsu went too far and accidentally burnt my favorite outfit along with the bandits," Lucy said slightly annoyed. She was talking about some past week experience when she went on a job with Natsu and Happy as one of of the Fire Dragon Slayer's attacks not only knocked out the bandits on the job request, but also burning most of Lucy's outfit as well.

"Lu-chan you should have thought of buying fire resistant clothes already, Natsu knows nothing of the words 'restraint' and 'self-control'," Levy said in a scolding matter to which her best friend and Juvia, sitting next to her, agreed.

"He may be an idiot, but he's still my idiot," Lucy said with a small smile.

"Well now that's out of the way, anything interesting happened to you, Levy, with a certain Iron Dragon Slayer in the past week?" Lucy asked teasingly in which Levy blushed a bright red.

"Juvia also wants to know what Gajeel-kun did for Levy-san," Juvia said in a happy tone.

"W-w-well, h-h-he..." the Solid Script mage stuttered trying to form words.

"What did he do Levy-chan?" Lucy asked.

"He, um, bought me some expensive encyclopedia series," Levy finally said.

"Oh, what kind?" Lucy asked.

"Remember that one series at the shop on those ancient languages that costs almost five million jewels?" Levy asked timidly.

"Well, yea-wait...Gajeel bought you that?!" the Celestial wizard asked surprised, in which the bookworm responded with a tiny nod.

"How did he buy you that?!"

"Well, I found them in an iron box outside my room, I was surprised that they were in there. I thought he stole them, but I talked to the shopkeeper, and he said a man came in and had a heated bargain to only get it for two million jewels," Levy explained.

"Wow, that's sweet of him, and to get it for only two million jewels too," Lucy said.

"Good morning, Lucy-san, Levy-san, Juvia-san," Wendy said, coming over to the girls' table, ignoring the fight between the three boyfriends in the corner.

"Good morning Wendy, I see you've slept well," Lucy said.

"Yup, um, what are you all talking about?" the Sky Maiden asked curiously, while taking a seat next to Lucy.

"Boyfriend talk," Levy said plainly before realizing, "oh that's right, Juvia, did anything interesting happen between you and Gray?"

"Well," the water mage started off, "Gray-sama took Juvia out on a date around Magnolia for the carnival that was here. We went on rides, played games, and he won a giant teddy bear for Juvia," she said dreamily. "At the end of the day, Gray-sama walked back to my room with me, and even gave me a kiss goodnight!"

"Wow, I didn't know Gray was such a romantic," Levy said.

"I guess he doesn't really show it unless if it's with Juvia," Lucy said, as well as giving Juvia a hug of congratulations.

Wendy couldn't help but smile at her guildmates' happiness, but also felt a little sad due to a feeling like she was the odd one out...

"So Wendy," Lucy started to say as all the girls at the table looked at her, much to the surprise of the Sky Dragon Slayer, "has anyone caught your eye yet?"

"Huh?!" Wendy flushed with embarrassment as that sort of question was asked on her. Unbeknownst to her and the other older girls, a certain group of three men stopped fighting as it ended in a draw (again), two of them were listening, and another man not to far away who looked nonchalant was also listening in.

Now despite Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus were not stupid enough to be butting into anyone's business, they couldn't help themselves but be a "little" overprotective of the youngest Dragon Slayer as they were like family after all.

"E-e-erm, u-u-uh n-n-no..." Wendy stuttered.

"Then, why are you stuttering all of a sudden?" Lucy half-asked, half-teased.

"I-I-I u-u-uh..."

"Mira-nee I'm going out on a job!" a voice suddenly exclaimed from the request board, bringing Wendy out of her flustered state.

She turned and saw Romeo with a job request in his hand, and gave it to the pretty barmaid to see if it was fit for approval. When Mira nodded, the Rainbow Fire mage proceeded towards the guild doors. Much to the confusion of the group of girls Wendy got up and followed Romeo towards the guild doors. Realizing someone was following him, Romeo turned around just in time to see Wendy come up and hug him.

"W-W-Wendy?" Romeo stuttered and blushed a deep red.

"Come back soon..." was all Wendy said as she slightly tightened her grip on her guildmate, and finally let go.

Romeo then furrowed his face in confusion before giving the bluenette a soft, reassuring smile.

"Don't worry I will," he said and patted her head reassuringly making Wendy blush. "See ya," he said before continuing on his way to go on his job request.

Romeo then walked out the guild doors and Wendy watched him until he was no longer in sight. Wendy slowly brought up her hands to her chest with a slight look of worry, the nightmare she had two nights ago still lingered in her mind.

"Romeo-kun..." she said softly, her voice full of worry.

* * *

 **That's a wrap for this chapter, hope you have enjoyed, leave a follow and fave this story if you like, and I will see you guys next time!**


	2. A Train Ride to Clover

**A/N: And I'm back again for another chapter of this short story once again! Sorry for the long wait but I'm finally on summer vacation so I have some more free time to write. Thank you for all the kind reviews and follows it's very much appreciated and now one with the show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Train Ride to Clover**

 _"Come back soon..." was all Wendy said as she slightly tightened her grip on her friend, and finally let go._

 _Romeo then furrowed his face in confusion before giving the bluenette as soft, reassuring smile._

 _"Don't worry I will," he said and patted her head reassuringly making Wendy blush. "See ya," he said before continuing to go on his job request._

 _Romeo then walked out the guild doors and Wendy watched him until he was no longer in sight. Wendy slowly brought up her hands to her chest with a slight look of worry, the nightmare she had two nights ago still lingered in her mind._

 _"Romeo-kun..." she said softly, her voice full of worry._

"Awww, how cute, you're worried about his safety," a sweet voice said, startling Wendy. The Sky Maiden turned around very quickly and saw none other than Mirajane with a teasing smile. The former then blushed a deep scarlet.

"Erm-I-uh…" Wendy stuttered, seeing there was no way out of this particular situation.

"So Romeo huh?" Lucy also said with a small smile, "You guys look really cute together though."

"I don't like him like that!" Wendy exclaimed out of embarrassment as her blush began to deepen, since her 'lovely' dream with the Rainbow Fire Mage was still on her mind.

"Then, why are you so worried about him?" Lucy asked suddenly curious as to why Wendy was acting this way.

"Um-erm-I-uh," Wendy stuttered out trying to keep herself together.

"Why don't we take her outside so she doesn't attract attention to the guild?" Levy suggested. Wendy nodded and all of the girls, including the barmaid, escorted the bluenette unaware the three certain figures eavesdropping on the whole ordeal were following them not to far away, two of them looked like they could severely hurt or kill someone while the third had a smirk on his face.

The group of girls decides to take it to the indoor pool behind the bar as no one was using it at the time and decided to converse there.

"So Wendy, tell us everything," Lucy said seriously.

Wendy began her story of what happened with the help of Mirajane of course to help with some of the explaining her dilemma to the girls. Needless to say they were very sympathetic towards the Sky Dragon Slayer as all of them were still getting over the shock of being turned, almost in Lucy's case, into Ichiya.

"Wendy you don't have to blame yourself for what happened," Lucy said with sympathy, after all he said you had to.

"But I still feel like Carla and I could've done something…" Wendy said softly.

"Well he is still here isn't he?" Levy asked with a small knowing smile.

"Yea, but what if it was something between life and death, I don't want that to happen to him!" Wendy raised her voice surprising all the girls once again, the Sky Dragon Slayer then flushed in embarrassment after a few seconds due to finally registering what came out of her mouth.

"Well why don't you go accompany him on his job?" Mirajane suggested, causing Wendy to look up at the barmaid quickly, "It's not much of a walk to the train station you may be able to catch up to him if you hurry quickly."

"I could, but I don't-"

"I'll give you the jewels you need for your train ticket, besides you do need some closure with him," Mirajane said quickly, knowing what Wendy was going to say, before handing her a bag of jewels. "Now hurry before you'll miss him and the train," she ended it with a suggestive wink that made Wendy blush, but the Sky Maiden's mind was set, and with determination in her eyes she jogged out of the guild, hoping to reach her destination in time.

All the girls had slight smiles on their faces as Wendy was slowly getting out of their sight, then unexpectedly Lucy let out an irritated sigh before saying, "Natsu, you can come out now."

The other girls had shock plastered on their faces as Natsu came out from behind a palm tree with a smirk, followed by "a wild" Gajeel coming out of a set of bushes and Laxus, well, just jumped down from one of the support struts of the ceiling, the Iron and Lightning Dragon Slayers looked like they could hurt someone.

"Were you spying on us?" Lucy asked irritated at her boyfriend, who had actually nodded, surprising the girls even more, normally Natsu would try to lie, but not this time.

"Why?" Lucy asked, shocked as well.

"I was wondering why Wendy was troubled too," Natsu said seriously, "but when I saw and heard why, I couldn't be happier for her and Romeo," he finished before flashing a cheeky grin.

"I'm not; I'll kill that punk in his sleep!" Gajeel said seething with rage. "I can't stand it that blue finds a drunkard's son to be great…"

"Oi! That's my little brother you're insulting metal mouth!"

"When the hell you called Macao's son your little brother, Natsu?!" Laxus asked shocked.

"Ever since he looked up to me!"

All three began to but heads until a slight dark aura started to give off a certain white haired barmaid, despite the sweet innocent smile on her face, when a chilling aura is there anyone would know when the demon, Mira was about to get angry…

In response all three Dragon Slayers decided to leave it… (For now at least).

* * *

 _ **With Wendy…**_

Wendy was still jogging on the stone path, when she was at the train station, she saw Romeo about to enter a line to buy his train ticket.

"Romeo-kun!" Wendy yelled, getting the Rainbow Fire Mage's attention.

"Wendy?" Romeo stopped and turned around in confusion and seeing the Sky Dragon Slayer run up to him, "What are you doing here?" He asked in confusion.

"Well...I...uh...I w-w-wanted to come along with y-y-you on your job!" Wendy managed to stutter and breathe out as heat was rising to her face, half was from jogging and the other was from embarrassment.

Romeo was about to protest that he could do the job by himself, but then he saw that she jogged all the way just so that she could catch up to him, to which the Rainbow Fire Mage sighed and finally said...

"Alright, you can come along."

It took a full minute before Wendy composed herself completely before beaming with a smile that seemed to outshine the sun as Romeo felt heat rise to his checks Seeing her smile like that.

"Alright, thanks Romeo-kun!" before she could do register what she was doing Wendy actually pulled the unsuspecting Rainbow Fire Mage into a tight hug, making his face redden even more like a tomato. When Wendy realized what she was doing her face also turned red as a tomato as well, and quickly pulled away embarrassed, and profusely apologized although she stuttered while doing so, "I'm so sorry R-r-romeo, I-I-I-I-I don't know what came over me!"

"I-i-it's a-a-alright," Romeo stuttered out, before finally composing himself although his cheeks were still rosy pink, "well why don't you wait on the bench over there while I go get the train tickets?" he suggested.

"S-s-sure," Wendy managed to say before walking over to the empty bench Romeo pointed out and sat down contemplating on her odd behavior, _"What is wrong with me?! Why did I even do that?!"_ Wendy's mind was still in overdrive that she didn't realize that a few minutes have passed when Romeo sat down next to her.

Noticing Wendy face he wondered if something was wrong with the Sky Maiden. "Uh, Wendy are you okay?"

"Huh?! Oh, I'm fine Romeo-kun!" Wendy said with a cheerful smile, although it was forced.

"You don't sound 'fine' Wendy, something is wrong, you can tell me," Romeo said seriously, concern filling his face.

Wendy mentally slapped herself, Romeo read her like an open book, flashes of her nightmare of the Rainbow Fire Mage appeared, and followed up by her dream last night. Pushing those aside she decided to switch topics.

"It's nothing Romeo-kun," Wendy said dismissively, "Um, I don't know what kind of job we are going on, can you tell me?"

Romeo sighed as he knew Wendy asked that question in order to avoid her current problem, whatever it was. Still he needed to tell her about the job anyway. If Wendy was not ready to say, then he'll wait.

"It's a simple job," he said as he took the job request flyer out of his pocket, he skimmed through it once for a moment before telling Wendy a summarized version. "It says here that the request is to find an old woman's necklace that she lost somewhere in the town park in Clover, the reward is 5,000 jewels."

"That doesn't seem too hard," Wendy said.

"Yea but the problem is the distance, the train won't arrive at Clover Town until nightfall so it will take about two days, and since you didn't bring anything…" Romeo started.

Wendy realized where this was going, she did not have a bag of clothes with her, Romeo did, that was until another voice called out.

"Wendy!"

Turning to the source of the voice the Sky Maiden and the Mini-Salamander saw it was Lucy carrying a bag that looked like it had the essentials that Wendy needed for the trip. When the Celestial Wizard came to the bench the two pre-teens were sitting she handed the bag to Wendy and explained.

"Mira realized that, the request Romeo had would take about a two days, so Levy and I went to Fairy Hills and packed up some spare clothes, pajamas, and all your other essentials."

"Ah, thank you Lucy-san!"

"Anytime Wendy, good luck you two," Lucy said, just as the train arrived in Magnolia Station.

"Thanks, good-bye Lucy-san/Lucy-nee!" the two young mages said as they hopped aboard the train.

As they took their seats Romeo sat by the window and Wendy sat next to him. However, when the train started to move Wendy suddenly felt very tired and looked like she was about to pass out. Her swaying immediately caught Romeo's attention as his France began early to fill with worry.

"Wendy what's wrong?"

"I don't know Romeo-kun…" Wendy softly said before she passed out and her head landed on Romeo's shoulder.

Romeo's worried face turned into utter panic as he frantically tried to look for a train conductor to help, before a small snore escaped Wendy's lips. He turned towards the Sky Maiden in question and what he saw, the panic he had before melted away, as Wendy had a peaceful and serene smile on her face as she was sleeping soundly on his shoulder. Romeo, in his mind, she looked like, dare he admit it, very cute.

His face then turned a deep shade of scarlet when Wendy started hugging his arm and pressing against him, her face buried in his shoulder. Romeo's heart started beating faster as he began to panic again due to the situation he was in. Wendy Marvell was asleep on his shoulder and pressing against him…Gajeel and Laxus would kill him if they found out.

An hour went by in awkward silence as Romeo was trying his hardest not to think of the sleeping bluenette that had not moved an inch.

 _"Wendy looks pretty relaxed now,"_ Romeo mused, his blush from before had went down to a rosy tint overtime, and soon he did not mind the sleeping Sky Maiden resting on his shoulder. It would not be for another two hours until the train arrived in Clover, he was also getting tired and couldn't really move, and if he did he would probably wake up Wendy from her slumber. _"I guess a small nap wouldn't hurt."_ Romeo then started to rest his head against the seat of the train before drifting off to sleep. However a small bump from the tracks shook to train car and his head fell off its resting spot and landed softly on Wendy's head. The two pre-teen wizards were still asleep, as the train was moving along the tracks its whistle was heard in the mountain tracks, the sun slowly setting towards the horizon, but that did not matter as the two Fairy Tail wizards were sleeping peacefully in the train car.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter I hope you have enjoyed, remember to leave a review and favorite and/or follow this story if you like it! Also constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Thank you!**

 **Up Next: _Chapter 3: An Awkward Hotel Room and Comfort from a Friend_**


End file.
